


No Title

by Hana_Sumi



Series: Vents [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Vent Writting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_Sumi/pseuds/Hana_Sumi
Summary: "Slow and carefully, everything breaks and crumbles downWrapping and winding itself around my delicate neckAnd that old me from yesterday was killed forever at last"Reol - No Title





	No Title

What is this life that we all seem to live, Holding onto the fragile red string of fate that connect the two, its almost and impossible wish to live happily. No matter how hard one tries everything breaks down. What happened to the me that used to live yesterday, did this red rope end it all, holding tighter and tighter with each gasping breath that I breathed in.

 

> _Slowly and Gently, it crumbles and breaks_
> 
> _Wrap it slowly around my neck till I can't breath_
> 
> _and the me from yesterday was killed_

 

What is this dream, fluttering around. Glancing about the cluttered mess that is my broken heart. Holding onto it, it's planted seeds of a scornful hope. Cutting open each time it grows. Filling my chest with this euphoria of happiness. The impossible feeling overwhelming each cavity further and further. Wishing for an escape of the sorrowed reality. 

The light that appears is but a grieving dream and if that's the only escape, with a sorrow-filled pride, swallowing down the Hell's flower and smiling blissfully at the final comfort. 

> _Slow and carefully, scattering around us now_
> 
>  
> 
> _When I hear you say things that you had never before_
> 
>  
> 
> _I can't recognize that voice at all, I just can't_


End file.
